Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a radiation imaging apparatus, a control method therefor, and a radiation inspection apparatus.
Description of the Related Art
A radiation imaging apparatus includes a plurality of sensors, and forms a radiation image of an object by using a signal based on the amount of charges generated in each sensor.
Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2003-126072 (patent literature 1) discloses a radiation imaging apparatus which monitors a signal level based on the amount of charges generated in each sensor after the start of the irradiation of radiation, and starts signal readout even before the end of the irradiation of radiation based on the monitoring result. According to patent literature 1, the timing of the start of signal readout is controlled in accordance with an imaging target (for example, the lung or stomach) of an object.
Some radiation imaging apparatus uses a sensor capable of switching sensitivity modes (a high-sensitivity mode, a low-sensitivity mode, and the like). Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2003-126072 gives no consideration to how to control the timing of the start of signal readout depending on in which one of the sensitivity modes imaging is performed.